Moments
by ALCzysz17
Summary: (Sequel to 'Five Kisses') Life is not meant to be easy neither are relationships. There will be good days and there will be bad days, and everything else in between that's what keeps them going. Bethyl, Beth-Centric Smut
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

**Moments **

**Chapter 1**

Beth laid in grass with her arms crossed cradling her head as she peered up at the sky. A sense of déjà vu came over her as the clouds were practically non-existent and the day was warm with a bit of a breeze. Judith was off playing with Carl and the other kids for a change and with nothing of significance to do she decided going out and enjoying the nice day was in order. It had been two weeks since the supply run with Daryl, Tyreese and Sasha. Two weeks since Daryl slightly revealed his inner workings to her and they kissed for the first time.

Two weeks.

She sighed blissfully closing her eyes and letting her mind wander. Things were going great here at the prison. Rick was starting up a farming type area in the corner of the prison yard hoping to start producing vegetables before the seasons up and they even managed to find a farm not totally destroyed to harvest seeds and tools including a male and female pig as well. They smelled awful, Beth thought but if they were able to get those two multiplying that would be fresh meat for the winter months when food was scarce. A better find was the horse that Michonne had been growing quite attached to. Beth liked the horse too, very sweet even with the walkers around and never skittish like Nelly had been.

Aside from that everything else was pretty much the same. After waking up that morning in bed with Daryl still surprisingly cuddled up next to her they had gone back to the town and pharmacy. Unfortunately her bag was snatched up but Daryl had a mind to hide his from sight and so they didn't come home empty handed at least, not that anyone cared they were all worried when no one came back. Tyreese and Sasha appeared mid-day only a few hours after she and Daryl got back.

Tyreese's wound was much worse than Daryl's had been with the bullet hitting his arm and staying lodged in. Her Daddy had quite the work cut out for him as they worked on removing the bullet. Aside from that and getting squeezed to pieces by her family everything else had went fine. Another supply run where things hadn't went totally right in her case but in the long run she was still alive and that's what mattered most at this point. At least it wasn't her screw up that got them in trouble like last time.

Guess she'll never let that one go.

Beth decided to think about the even better times of the last two weeks since that supply run. The number one thing on her list had to do with one person.

Daryl Dixon.

A sigh escaped her lips as it stretched out on her face into a smile. Though Daryl was pretty adamant that they kept their relationship (her words, not his) under wraps right now with the group, he wasn't one to care what others thought of him normally but he did care about everyone at the prison and so didn't want to be looked down upon. She understood best she could but Beth was a tab bit hurt by his persistence to keep quiet about them, whatever they really were.

There were quite a few moments stolen behind closed doors of the library and shadows of the cell blocks where he would get close to her with a kiss or a tender touch, anything that set her face aflame and her skin tingling in pleasure but it never bordered what it had back at that house. They never made out like they had before which was rather disappointing for her but she was trying to be understanding and so kept her mouth shut and went with the flow.

Unfortunately the flow did not include hickys which she had strangely grown fond of but only by Daryl himself. The thoughts and memories of her best friend telling her about them were made that much more special since she now part-took in that act, still Daryl was extremely hesitant in going that far. What bothered her most about it was he didn't seem to have a problem before they acknowledged their feelings (her words, not his) and done this stuff so why now?

Daryl was confusing the hell out of her but again she was trying to be understanding of his issues with coming out and was willing to meet him half-way.

Luckily she realized a rather big loop hole and she had tried for most of the last week trying to exploit it so they would get caught and have to come out. Beth felt a bit bad about it but 'shit happens' as Daryl so lovingly states from time to time and she was trying to make this 'shit happen'.

The best thing about being close to Daryl that came to her advantage was that he would get sidetracked by her presence and if they were being flirty or touching even more so, he sweetly drops his guard probably without realizing it with her. Beth felt extremely privileged that he would subconsciously bring his ever standing walls down when she came by to talk or just be close. Still the redneck was quick to retract his walls and put a good amount of distance between them whenever anyone came around.

To say it was an uphill battle was an understatement.

Beth had also tried reasoning with him on more than one occasion. Maggie knew of her crush on him so it wasn't so far-fetched that something came out of it, not only that but Carol had already caught them in the act once and though she looked a tiny bit hurt from time to time she didn't discourage either of them from pursuing whatever it is they were pursuing with each other. She tried telling him that no one would think ill of him or down upon him but Daryl just heard through one ear and out the other.

The damn man was a stubborn mule, much like herself which meant she wasn't one to give up on this issue just like he wasn't one to be swayed by her. And so that left her with the only option available; trying her damnest to get caught in the act with him. Beth would never tell a soul about their involvement with each other (that was a better word for them actually), it would be like taking Daryl's trust that he so rarely gave out and wiping her ass with it then tossing it over the fence for the walkers to enjoy.

She really needed to watch when she hung around that man though; he was starting to rub off on her but not in the most endearing ways.

She knew where he was right now, over by his bike tinkering with it and such. Beth thought to leave him be for the time being since everyone was busy doing their own thing so no one would take notice if they were around each other, that and it was starting to become normal that she hung around him to chat. On a normal day it wasn't uncommon to see Beth Greene talking to Daryl Dixon or even helping him with something or just hanging around him in general.

Beth opened her eyes when she noticed the sun being blocked out by the one cloud in the sky, irony. Sighing in dismay she turned her head to the left to see Daryl working on his bike, she figured there was something up with it since she could hear him revving the engine then stopping to do something with the engine then rinse and repeat. She set her gaze upon him and decided to watch him for a bit before going over there. Watching Daryl had become somewhat a pass time for her as well. He was so interesting to watch, not to mention he was such eye candy alone she couldn't help but watch.

When he eventually took a glance her way she instantly closed her eyes acting like she was napping instead of watching him. She should have known better than to think he wouldn't know otherwise.

"If yer gunna watch me Beth then ya mind as well help me." She jumped at his voice suddenly being so close, that man walked so lightly it was startling in comparison to his broader body. Slowly Beth opened her eyes blinking a few times for the effect then looked at him quizzically. His shadow came over her body; he was standing there with only maybe a foot between them with his arms crossed staring down at her.

"Hmmm, I have no idea what you're talkin' about Daryl. I was nappin'." Beth said softly giving out a yawn and full body stretch like a cat; she tried to not smile widely when he followed the length of her body during the stretch.

"Ya ain't foolin' anyone especially me, c'mon ya damn vixen." He mumbled it out like he was annoyed but his facial expression said otherwise. He probably enjoyed the show and she definitely liked giving it to him. Smiling at her little success Beth got to a stand then followed him back over to his bike.

"What are ya doin' anyway?" She asked clasping her hands behind her back as she leaned over his shoulder. Daryl looked at her from over his shoulder then back to the engine.

"Somethangs rattlin' inside the engine. Have ta pull it apart ta figure out what it is." Beth hummed her answer back still leaning over his shoulder to peer down into the engine.

"And you know how to get it apart and back together again?" She had a vague feeling Daryl had at one point in his life worked on cars possibly with Merle and probably lost that job cause of him too. He seemed knowledgeable enough about vehicles; at least he was the one everyone went to when having issues with one of the vehicles. He grunted at first wrestling the inside of the engine with a wrench.

"Yah, Pa use ta have a small garage where I spent my summers when my Ma died. Worked thair fer a bit 'fore Merle came back from prison." He barely glanced her way after he spoke seemingly okay with giving her this information but at the same time just a bit nervous as well. Beth felt taken back by his words; she knew he was opening up to her but to reveal so much in only a few words and only to her.

Her heart raced at the knowledge that he truly trusted her. Biting her lip she considered her words before saying them, sometimes she had to consider her words with Daryl otherwise he might clam up. "Sounds interesting, did he teach you how?" She bit the inside of her cheek when he tensed up then after a moment relaxed a little.

"Yah…sort of. I mostly learned from my uncle, he won't really my uncle but I known him since I was real young so in my eyes he was my uncle. He went outta his way ta teach me shit while Pa…my old man did whatever he fuckin' wanted ta. Guess it was good I learned somethang tho." Daryl did something else to the engine before looking back at her with serious eyes. Beth smiled reassuringly. "Sit on the bike and rev the engine fer me." He then stated standing a back from the engine first.

Slowly she straddled the bike making sure to keep her balance before twisting the handle and revving the engine for him. It roared to life loudly then made a choking noise like someone choking on food then a whole bunch of oil spilled out by the bike drenching the ground in blackness. Daryl cursed then waved his hand for her to stop.

"Shit!" Beth stayed put letting Daryl investigate the bike's engine while she waited. A few more curses escaped his lips as he tinkered around the engine then looked quite exasperated by what he found. "Fuck, the damn oil tank blew…damnit!"

"I take it's not a good thing?" Beth inquired looking unsure as she leaned over to see the oil black pool on the ground. Daryl pulled out his red handkerchief to wipe off his dirty hands as he thought.

"Nah," he huffed barely containing his anger, "it means thair's a damn crack in the oil tank, I'll have ta find somethang ta patch it on a run soon."

"Is there anythin' I can do?" She knew there really wasn't but it was the settlement of her asking that mattered. Daryl shook his head then crouched down at the engine once more tinkering with it and doing whatever it is he was doing. Five minutes passed by in silence between them as he worked a bit more on the engine using tools from the tool box beside him. Watching Daryl concentrate keep her busy and Beth wondered if that was weird or not?

Wasn't it kind of creepy to just sit there and stare at him like that? She guessed if he wasn't bothered than she didn't need to stop, would she feel creeped out if someone stared hard at her?

Another few minutes passed by before Daryl was standing up again looking still grim but just a bit hopeful. He then waved at her, "A'right git off." Beth stuck her tongue out at his tone towards her but moved to get off like he said. She avoided the oil spill not wanting to get any on her boots then watched as he revved the engine like she did but now messing with the gauges on the bike, obviously something she couldn't help him with so silently she forgave him for his brief attitude.

Beth stands there watching as he fiddles with this and time when she's suddenly struck with the urge to kiss him. Again they've only had brief pecks but not full long kisses like their first kiss and she missed the feel of his lips on hers and the intense rush of his tongue sliding against hers. Quite suddenly she just couldn't go another minute, another second without them kissing each other again. It was never like this with Jimmy, maybe because what she felt for Daryl paled in comparison to what she use to feel for the teen. Her heart pounded in her chest as she waited for the opportune time to catch him by surprise and get a kiss.

It wasn't even trying to get caught at this point for her; she just wanted to feel that amazing rush that made everything around her melt to nothing that her focus became only him and what he was doing with her. Beth just wanted to kiss Daryl like no tomorrow (ironic since they weren't promised a tomorrow with this world). She felt jittery as she waited almost feeling like she's about to jump out of her skin any second now. Finally though all that waiting came to a head when Daryl turned towards her speaking, "Hey Beth can ya git me-."

He never got to finish his sentence. Beth stepped right up to the bike as he spoke letting her knees brush his bent leg then placed a hand on his knee to help lean over and as his eyes took her in and his voice died in his throat with his question forgotten she leaned the rest of the way to touch her lips to his. They stared at each other openly as she moved her mouth slowly against his frozen lips then slowly he kissed back still staring his dark blue eyes into her light blue ones. Beth brought her other hand up to cup his dirty cheek then let her eyes drift shut as they kissed.

The same intense sensation she felt two weeks earlier was there again only this time better. Wasn't it 'second the best' anyway? As they gently kissed each other she felt his hand move off the handle closest to her to grasp her pony-tailed hair tightly and force her to angle her head slightly for him to dip his tongue into her mouth like before. Again the explosion of nerves and pleasure left her head feeling dizzy and light especially so when her tongue met his half way to battle between their mouths. She was finally getting that make out session she was dying for and it was almost worth the wait.

Maybe she should be more assertive with him more often huh?

Beth licked Daryl's bottom lip then closed her teeth gently around it. A groan sent warmth traveling from her chest down to her tummy warming her up more. She then tugged on his bottom lip letting it release from her teeth as her eyes opened. His were still shut tightly like he was in pain or something but she was pretty sure he was feeling very good. Her lips then kissed his stubbled jaw and cheek then ghosted her lips down the column of his neck before sucking on the skin of his collarbone gaining yet another quiet groan from his lips. His fingers gripped her hair even tighter which happened to be a bit painful to be honest but she would deal with it, this was for him.

Daryl works too hard, she felt he needed to be shown how much at least one of them appreciated him. Beth knew that wasn't entirely true, she wanted this a bit more than him deserving it but still…details, details…

Her teeth slowly joined her lips deciding to give him a hicky, her first one. Her hand on his thigh slowly brushed up from his knee closer and closer to his stomach, she wasn't even mindful of what her hand was doing Beth just kept kissing and biting his collarbone darkening the hicky she was giving him. Daryl didn't seem to mind all that much. Then as her fingers drifted further north, the tips brushing a hard lump in his pants did they hear voices.

Quick like all the times before Daryl went to push away only he was still seated and she was standing a bit unstable on the ground. His hand pushed Beth back and she lost her footing from being so close to the bike. Her arms waved outward trying to catch her balance as Daryl realizing his mistake went to grab her back, only it was too late.

Beth landed hard on her butt hearing a soft splash then her hands felt the squishy, wetness of the oil between her fingers as she sat there. It took her a minute to register that she was sitting in the oil spill from the bike. It was slowly seeping into her jeans and she lifted her hands to see them coated in blackness. Looking up at Daryl with her jaw dropped he nervously righted his shirt collar to hide her hicky then offered a hand to her.

Though she understood he wanted to be discreet, she was trying to be understanding of his issues…

That did not mean she was not the least bit pissed that he pushed her into oil. Her eyes narrowed into a glare then she turned away from his hand instead relying on her own self to stand up from the oil. The voices that were coming around the corner revealed themselves to be Rick and Tyreese.

"Wow Beth are you alright?!" Tyreese asked looking quite concerned as both men took in her painted black bee-hind and hands.

"I'll be fine; I just need a shower…" Beth mumbled out not sparing a glance at Daryl before she started walking away from them. She felt stiff and wet and just plain gross.

The oil that seeped into her jeans dripped through and down her legs. It sucked more that these were one of her good jeans too and now it would definitely have to be thrown away, even if they were salvageable there would forever be a black stain on her butt and the back of her pant legs. As she made her way through the prison ignoring the looks directed her way and answering vaguely concerned questions she tried to tell herself that Daryl didn't mean it.

Of course Beth knew he hadn't meant to push her like that, if anything he would have jumped away had he been standing but seeing that he was sitting there on the bike there was no way he could get from her without tipping the bike over and further damaging it. Still aggravation burned in her tummy and she made sure Daryl knew she wasn't happy with him and so he had better make it up to her soon as in tonight.

Better yet seeing his reaction and retaliation Beth felt revenge was called for, this time she wouldn't resort to silly childish things like licking his nose. No she would go further than that, though vaguely remembering it she knew her hand brushed something that wasn't part of Daryl's jeans or belt buckle. He was enjoying her attention to him more than he either realized or wanted too. Either way she was starting to have a rather wicked idea to pay him back, it would just take some strategizing on her end more so than last time to get the fine details right.

Oh Beth was vowing revenge now, Daryl Dixon; you're in a world of trouble now!

* * *

**A/N: S**o this is the continued sequel to 'Five Kisses' if you're new to this story I recommend you read the first one! To further elaborate on my decision to do a sequel I felt not only was 'Five Kisses' over doing it's welcome but also because I am starting to merge into 'M' rated material and I know for some people that isn't their cup of tea and so that's why I cut that story off there with a nice ending that sort of wrapped everything together for anyone not interested in reading smut. That and I was really stretching the title!

Now the chapters will vary in length, some longer than others. This one somehow had gotten longer than what I thought which in hindsight is good for you readers. Anywho let me know whatcha think of this first chapter! The next one will be coming out soonish, right now I need to work out another chapter for both 'Iris' and 'Stockholm'!

Check ya later…

_**ALCzysz17**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

**Moments **

**Chapter 2**

"Beth. Beth, wake up." The said blonde turned away from the deep, southern accented voice, flipping over on her side to stay asleep. She didn't want to talk with him. "Beth, please." Sighing in aggravation just so he could visualize her annoyance, she flopped back to her right side and cracked open her eyes to see Daryl crouching down by her bedside. She gave him a lazy once-over before fixing her look of annoyance towards him. He sighed softly.

"What, Daryl?" Beth finally asked, reaching up to rub the sleep from her eyes. For most of that day, she avoided him while concocting her plot of revenge; but, of course, it seemed nightfall was the time when he could always catch her off guard. Maybe she should sleep in another cell when she's pissed at him and he knows it?

"Look, I ain't meant ta push ya like that. I'm sorry. The guys just startled me, and I reacted wit'out thankin'." Daryl did look awfully sorry, and, although Beth wanted to prolong her anger at him, she just couldn't – not after seeing him like this, knowing that he did come find her to apologize. He had a habit of doing it at god-awful hours, though.

After a moment, Beth sighed in defeat. "Okay I accept, but ya owe me a new pair of jeans. Those were my favorites, too." Daryl nodded with a soft smile; he then reached over and lightly brushed the hair back that was falling into her face.

"I promise, next run I'll git ya a few new pairs."

"Ya better!" Beth mumbled out, closing her eyes and pressing her cheek into his hand. He liked doing this a lot – well, when he's in the mood, that is. Daryl seemed to just like touching her as though he didn't think she was real or something. Beth couldn't figure it out, but she wasn't going to stop him from doing it.

It was nice to be wanted by him, to be touched so gently, caressed so softly by someone as hard as he is. Though, that wasn't very true. Daryl liked to portray a hard and tough exterior, and while he wasn't extremely hard, he was very tough. Beth could spend hours just thinking up all the things that made Daryl, Daryl, and she would never grow bored, either.

Maybe she was in too deep?

"I'll let ya git some sleep, darlin'," Daryl finally whispered as he brushed the tips of his fingers down her jaw. Beth leaned closer, not wanting him to stop. Slowly, her eyes opened again.

"Can I at least get a goodnight kiss?" Daryl gave out a husky chuckle, once more pushing hair out of her face.

"Tch, women. Give them an inch, and they take a mile." He mumbled out, though there was a smirk on his lips, and his eyes looked brighter than before. Beth snorted her reply back, leaning up as he leaned down.

Their noses brushed along each other's, then his lips were caressing hers in a soft, almost lazy kiss. It wasn't passionate like earlier that day nor was it aggressive either; it was a happy medium, and it tingled and tickled Beth all the way down to her toes and back up to her fingers. It didn't last as long as she would have liked, though. Before she knew it, he was pulling away, brushing his lips to her nose then placing a soft kiss to her forehead before he was standing up to his full height.

"Git some rest now, I'll see ya in the mornin'." Beth lolled her head to the right and watched him leave soundlessly out of her cell and into the darkness of the cellblock. She felt tired but at the same time so alive, and she was glad he came to her cause that kiss was so worth it.

Yet even as sleep started to overtake her, Beth had plans of revenge still cooking in her brain. He certainly wasn't off the hook that easily.

You'd think he would know that by now…

* * *

Beth dropped the basket of dirty clothes in the laundry room, huffing out at the work load she had before her. Why had she agreed to do this instead of watch Judith today? Probably cause Carol looked like she wanted nothing more than to play with the little girl than to do laundry. No one could say Beth Greene is selfish, that's for sure.

Sighing, she started sorting through the clothes by undies, pants, and shirts along with colors and whites. It was one of the rare times they could use the actual washers and dryers, so it wouldn't take nearly as long as normally. Still, Beth would much rather play with Judith than do this. As she worked, though, her thoughts went right to Daryl and his apology last night. Even in the light of day, she would have accepted it, but now she had to figure out what she would do as revenge.

She had thoughts of doing something sexual, another plot to get caught in the open; but any time she had worked up the courage to even think of doing it, she would shy away in embarrassment. Sure, kissing and hugging were easy, she's done it before. Touching a man in any other way, i.e. his penis, that was totally different. Her face reddened as she remembered walking in on Daryl not too long ago and seeing him in all his glory. He hadn't been aroused at the time, so he wasn't pointing outward like she knows an erection would be. He wasn't all flat and lifeless either, though. It was definitely there and made itself known.

This wasn't the first time she had thought about Daryl naked, and Beth wondered if he thought about her naked? More than likely, yes, he did. It would be normal for any male to think about a woman he liked naked – hell, she was sure he thought about the other women here naked, though generally, she tried not to envision him doing that (jealousy, and all).

Beth lightly patted her cheeks that were burning hot from her less-than-innocent thoughts. She needed to think up some sort of revenge for ruining her jeans, even though he had stated that he would get her a new pair, more even. But the thought of getting back at him was too fun to pass up. And though she was thinking more of the sexual aspect, she could always try something else – something more on par with what he had done.

Just as she thought of it, she was holding up a dirty, slightly white tank top that she knew belonged to the man occupying her mind as she worked. It barely resembled white at the moment, but she could get that out easily. She had done it many times before, actually. Using the washer made easier it as well. Staring hard at the tank for a moment, Beth started to slowly form a plan inside her mind, and her eyes then roamed the area around her and pinpointed out a red sock that belonged to Judith.

Suddenly, a devilish smile erupted on her face as she pulled the lone sock up to her eyes then laid it on top of the tank. Daryl might have "accidentally" ruin her jeans, but what's to say she hadn't also "accidentally" dyed his white tanks pink?

Beth withheld the cackle that bubbled in her throat. She quickly searched through the piles of clothes to look for more of Daryl's white tanks; it surprised her that the redneck would have so many, considering how dirty he always was. It was sort of ironic that he own so many. He probably never learned not to wear white if he planned to get dirty, she supposed. That was something a mother would know not to let her son do, but since she knew via Daryl that he lost his mother at a young age and had no other motherly parental figure in his life thereafter, she could understand how he wouldn't think twice when picking a white tank top to wear in the mud over, say, a brown or black one.

As Beth's search ended, she had managed to pull out three tank tops that looked worse for wear and barely resembled the color white they once were. She would have to bleach them white first then "accidentally" bleach them pink afterwards. That meant more work on her end, but hey, no one said revenge was a "no pain, no gain" thing. So she spent the better half of her day doing laundry and concocting her evil, nefarious plans, and she even missed out on lunch in the process.

Her stomach rumbled, but she ignored it, instead opting to finish up first so that she could just grab a late afternoon snack to hold her over 'til dinner that night. Beth felt damn-near giddy by the time she placed the newly-white tanks in the washer with Judith's red sock. Funny how she couldn't place where the other one was. Beth felt like she should rub her hands together as though she were an evil villain as she watched the washer roar to life.

Good thing she hadn't, though, because Carol decided to come in with Judith on her hip. She didn't really want others in on her plans.

"You're still working on laundry, Beth? I thought you would be done by now." Beth shrugged lightly while she set the folded, clean clothes in the basket to deliver to the many cells.

"I was just takin' my time, didn't really wanna rush." Carol nodded.

"You never showed up for lunch, though," she then stated, frowning disapprovingly at her. Beth shrugged once again.

"I know, I know. It was an accident. I meant to be done by then; actually, I'll go grab some crackers or something to munch on, if ya don't mind keepin' an eye on the laundry for me." Carol, of course, did not mind one bit, and she quickly waved the blonde off before setting Judith down on a carpet with a few of her toys on it. It wasn't uncommon for the baby girl to be in there while they worked.

Beth gathered that Carol would continue her work since the only thing that needed to be done was toss Daryl's ruined tanks into the dryer. It would probably be best not to be there for that incident. Entering the cafeteria, she slipped into the kitchen to search through the pantry and cabinets for some crackers for her rumbling tummy. She set her sights on the animal crackers that were somewhat stale but still edible. Unfortunately, though, they were higher up than Beth's short stature could reach even with her long monkey arms.

Just as she was about to jump onto the counter, a hand reached up over her head, grabbing the crackers and pulling them off the shelf. Beth turned around to see Zach smiling down at her with his goofy grin and bright eyes. "Looking to get these?" he asked, handing them over to her.

"Actually, yes, I was, thank you very much." Zach smiled even brighter, if that were possible, then jokingly bowed to her.

"It was my pleasure, ma'am." Beth giggled with an eye roll. She liked Zach well enough; he was fun to talk to and very much a gentleman, not only to her but to all the women here. Maybe in another time she would have considered dating him. But at this point, her heart belonged to one man, albeit to a rather hard-headed redneck, but it belonged to him nonetheless.

"I'm sure it was more to prove you're taller than me," she replied back jokingly while opening the box to munch on some crackers to appease her groaning belly. Zach snagged a few for himself and leaned back on the opposite counter from her.

"Well honestly, Beth, everyone here is sort of taller than you." Beth stuck her tongue out at him childishly then stuffed two rather stale crackers into her mouth. He laughed, sticking his own tongue out, though it was covered in mashed-up crackers.

"I wanted crackers, Zach, not seafood!" They both laughed at the overly-used pun. This is what Beth liked most about Zach: she could be so easygoing with him without it meaning more than it is. Well, in her case, it meant nothing more than playful fun between friends; in his case, though, she was never too sure. It was hard sometimes to gauge if he was being friendly or if he was straight up flirting with her.

It was because of those times that she made sure to not interact with him when Daryl was around. God forbid he thinks something is going on or grows jealous of Zach. Beth was never sure how Daryl would react. One one hand, she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, but on the other, she didn't want to risk an argument or even something worse, a breakup. Then again, she wasn't even all that sure they were together. Her brain was starting to hurt.

"You should specify next time, then." Beth rolled her eyes as she grabbed another handful of crackers.

"I thought I did with my 'short stature.'" She then closed up the box. "Think fast!" Beth called out, tossing the box at Zach who almost dropped his own crackers in his bid to grab it before it hit him in the face. She giggled at the look on his face and started walking out of the kitchen, leaving him to put away the box cause, ya know, he was so much taller than she was.

"Hey, where are you going?" Zach asked in a rush coming right after her.

"I sort of have laundry to finish up." He nodded quickly, chewing up the remaining crackers in his hand then wiping off his hands on his pants.

"Cool, you want any help? I just got off watchtower duty, and I don't have much else to do…" Beth popped in the rest of her crackers to buy her time to think. She didn't want to flat-out say "no" to him, but she also didn't want to encourage him either.

Why must it be so damn hard to keep guys in the friend zone?

"Oh, well, I'm pretty much done, so I don't really need any help. Plus Carol's there with Judy so I'm sure she's gotten everything set…" Beth nibbled on her bottom lip, trying to figure out what to say next as they exited the cafeteria. It was then her eyes caught sight of Daryl down the hall. He looked mighty pissed and, as her eyes zoned in on him, she noticed he was holding a pink shirt.

One of the pink tanks she "accidentally" ruined. Beth then noticed Carol with her head out the door, shaking her head as they talked. Oh boy.

"Actually, I have to go do something real quick." Zach frowned at the hurried and rushed tone she spoke with.

"Everything all right?" He asked, looking like he wanted to defend her honor or something. Sweet as always.

"Oh no, nothing at all, I just…" Beth looked back down the hall to see that Daryl had turned his head their way. Her eyes caught his, and, suddenly, she knew that he knew it was no accident. Well, shit. "Gotta go!" Beth rushed out, turning away and hightailing it out of there.

She ran down the hall as fast as her legs could go, taking a turn on her right then another on her left. She ran past the library then stopped and quickly backtracked there. Looking around, she noticed no one was within, so she ran to hide in the stacks of shelves. Hopefully, Daryl wouldn't figure out she was there. Her heart pounded against her chest, and a chill of excitement raced down her spine as she waited for him to show up or not.

The thrill of being naughty really excited Beth, and, in some small portion of her mind, she sort of wanted to get caught just to see what her punishment would be. The thought of him spanking her seemed childish but, at the same time, strangely appealing and utterly sexual. Beth worried her bottom lip as she leaned closely to the shelf in front of her; she closed her eyes and willed her heart to calm down as she caught her breath.

"Boo."

Beth gasped just as a hand covered over her mouth and she was pulled flush against a broad chest. Only once she was able to keep from screaming did the hand release her mouth.

"Now, that was a dirty thang ta do Beth, ya colored my tanks pink." Daryl released her completely then, allowing Beth to turn around and put her back against the shelf. How the hell did he get in here without her knowing? Maybe she needed to know better; he was a hunter, after all, so of course he could sneak in here without her knowing.

"I think pink is a nice color, I'm sure ya can pull it off." Daryl only frowned in response. Beth sighed; reaching up to clasp a hand on his shoulder then patted it. "Revenge sucks, doesn't it."

"I didn't mean ta push ya inta the oil." She shrugged, acting all nonchalant.

"Yeah, and I didn't mean to 'accidentally' color your shirts pink. I say we're pretty much even." Daryl scoffed at her, but Beth smiled up at him. Daryl opened his mouth to say something else when another voice piped up.

"Hey, Beth! Are you in here?" Beth froze as she heard Zach's voice echo around the library. He followed her here? She looked up to Daryl to see his face blank as he listened. "Is everything okay? I mean…hello?"

"Who are talking to, Zach?" Carl's voice suddenly came out of nowhere, and it only got worse from there.

"You know the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself." Glenn commented jokingly, gaining a chuckle from both guys. Beth bit down on her bottom lip then looked back to Daryl. That's when she saw it, that glint in his eyes that said he was full of mischief. He stared down at her with a growing smirk on his lips. She did not have a good feeling about that look.

"Don't…make…a…sound…" Daryl instructed in a dark whisper in her ear before his lips brushed her earlobe.

Beth gulped, her eyes closing of their own accord as his lips skimmed down her earlobe to her cheek and jaw. Then he was pressing kisses on her skin as though trying to sear her with them. Daryl closed both of his hands around her wrists, pinning them above her head against the book shelf as he continued to drag kisses from her jaw to her cheeks and forehead. She was feeling hot and suddenly so sensitive. Every kiss, every touch of his lips on her skin sent an electrical tingle through her nerves. It took everything in her to not moan out loud.

'Don't make a sound. Easier said than done!' Beth thought almost mournfully just as his lips touched hers in a bruising kiss.

"Have you guys seen Beth? I was just talking with her at the cafeteria when she kind of just bolted." Zach's voice traveled over to them, sending that same thrill of excitement Beth had felt so long ago when Carol had caught them. The mere fact that any one of the guys could just walk further in and see them made their kissing even more exhilarating than the last time.

When Daryl's tongue slipped pass her swollen and bruised lips Beth almost let a moan out. Luckily, his lips sealed over hers, helping to contain her voice between them. His hands tightened around her wrists alluding to warning her to keep her mouth shut. Well, that was sort of hard when his tongue was roaming her mouth and wrapping around her own tongue.

The saying "tongue-tied" had a whole new meaning to Beth.

"Nah, last I saw she was doing laundry earlier." Carl responded back, she could just envision him shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe she forgot something in the cell block?" Glenn offered up, but Zach quickly shot him down.

"No, I swear I saw her run this way. Though, I feel like when she saw Daryl, she ran." Beth gasped in Daryl's mouth, pressing her chest up against his; he only kissed her harder, slanting his mouth to the left to deepen the kiss. Unknown to Beth, her leg wrapped around his calf, keeping him close to her even though she was sure he wasn't going anywhere.

His hands loosened on her wrists, sliding up to lace their fingers and clasp their hands tightly together, still holding her arms up and in place. The sense of no control over what was going on scared Beth, but more than that, it was arousing and intoxicating to let him have the wheel, so to speak. Breathing, however, became an issue, and Beth could feel a bit of drool dripping down from the side of her lip. She turned her head away from Daryl to catch her breath, and he quickly kissed her cheek then kissed down the column of her neck.

"Running from Daryl? I highly doubt that; they're pretty close," Carl commented back offhandedly. That boy was more observant than everyone gave him credit for. Out of everyone here, Beth could guess Carl had her and Daryl figured out. Probably even before Carol had caught them in the act.

"How close?" Zach asked quietly. Beth let out a shaky breath as Daryl licked his tongue from her collarbone up her neck to tug on her earlobe between his teeth. "Don't make a sound, Beth," he whispered huskily in her ear, and another shaky breath escaped her.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Zach; they're only close cause of Judith." Glenn was going to get a butt kicking soon, Beth thought.

"No, they're like best friends, almost – probably even closer." Carl sounded like he was annoyed that Glenn would dismiss his words so easily. Daryl raked his teeth along the other side of her neck, and a soft gasp left her so Beth clamped down on her bottom lip as she squirmed in his chest.

"I think you're seeing things, Carl. Maggie would tell me if there was anything going on between those two. I mean, how old is Daryl? There has to be almost twenty years between them, right?" Either Daryl wasn't listening to the conversation like Beth was, or he didn't care because his lips never stopped kissing her, touching her, and teasing her. Beth stuck out her tongue to lick his lips as they came into contact, then his tongue joined her outside of their mouths, tangling and twisting along one another.

"Honestly, I don't think age matters anymore, guys. I'm twenty-three, and Beth's, what, eighteen? That's five years. I would be considered a sex offender by old law if we ever got together." Hearing Zach defend Daryl's age shocked Beth to the point that she pulled back from the very man the guys were talking about.

Daryl rested his chin on top of her head as they both caught their breath, and their arms slowly came down to their sides, still linked and laced together.

"I guess you're right, but that's just so weird to me. I've known Daryl almost as long as the world has turned on its side. I just find them being anything but friends…weird…" Beth could hear the uncertainty in Glenn's voice. She could imagine him scratching his head, probably even thinking back on what he had witnessed of her and Daryl together.

"Well, I guess I'll look outside or in the cell block. If she was here, she would have came out by now." Zach sounded sad and Beth did feel bad for him, but at the same time, it was for the best. The mere fact that all of the guys talked about Daryl and her without being mad or disgusted was a real ego booster. Hopefully, Daryl was listening; it might just make it that much easier to convince him to become official.

"Yeah, I'll go with you to the cell block," Glenn said thoughtfully, and she was sure he would go and find her sister, maybe even talk about the possibility of her and Daryl together. Maggie had a bit of a feeling, Beth knew, but her sister only knew she had the crush and feelings, not that Daryl did, too.

Once the guys were gone and it was quiet for a good minute or so, Daryl finally backed up from her. Beth made sure to keep their fingers laced together, not wanting to let him go just yet. That make-out session was so much more intense than the last one. At this point, even though she wasn't all that ready, Beth felt like she could just jump his bones right now, nervousness and fears be damned.

"Ya a'right?" Daryl said after he pulled back, looking her over before his eyes settled on her face. Beth nodded mutely, her voice still stuck in "don't make a sound, Beth" mode, and she was sure if she spoke, she would sound breathless and possibly needy. "I got duty on the fence tonight, but I'll swing by yer cell before I go…"

"Sounds…good…" Beth managed to say, her smile suddenly shy and innocent. Daryl's eyes darkened a little, and he leaned back down to capture her lips in yet another kiss. It was soft and quick but still left her wanting more.

"I'll see ya then." Daryl released her hands slowly, letting his fingers brush hers as they let go. He then turned away and left the stack she was hiding in. Beth leaned back against the shelf once more, placing a hand on her chest as her heartbeat seemed to skip every so often, especially when her thoughts brought up Daryl. "Oh, and Beth," Daryl poked his head back around the corner, startling her to stand up straight and rip her hand from her chest. He smirked at catching her off guard. "Beat that."

Then he was gone.

Beat that? Was that a challenge?

Beth walked out of the stack to sit in a chair. Was Daryl challenging her to beat him at getting each other aroused in public? That was so unlike him, but then again…

"I'll be the queen at this game Daryl Dixon, I guarantee it."…

* * *

**A/N: I **am so happy I got this written and done with! Came out exactly how I wanted it too, for once my fingers didn't take the high road and type something entirely different than what I had planned! Yay! So now Daryl has issued a challenge and this is where the 'M' rated shit comes in, yay! Hehehe… Next chapter will come out hopefully by the end of this month, give or take I have so much shit going on it's a wonder I get anything done ya know!

Thank you so much for all the support though! I can't believe the reaction I'm getting for this story; I guess it was a good thing I decided to continue it huh? As always let me know whatcha think!

Check ya later…

_**ALCzysz17**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

**Moments **

**Chapter 3**

She waited a week.

One whole week of planning on what she would do to Daryl.

One whole damn week…

Beth laid in her bed staring up at the bunk on top as she went over her plans in her head. She wanted to corner Daryl, much like he did her in the library with no escape from her clutches. Really she was starting to feel like a cartoon villain with these thoughts. Every time she thought of how she could corner him that idea blew up in smoke.

She first thought of doing it in the guard tower that would be perfect, not to mention Glenn and Maggie always got it on in there too. But then he could always escape, she needed to find a way to keep him put and stuck while she did…whatever it is she was going to do. Beth had yet to figure that out but it will come to her, they always came to her at the last possible moment. Location was the real issue here. So the guard tower was out.

The library was a possibility but Beth wanted to use a new location, somewhere different that would be more shocking. There was no guarantee that anyone would be in the library when she did corner him, so once more that location was out as well. The showers were another rather entertaining idea she thought of but the blonde quickly disposed of that as fast as it came to mind. Way too much and way too soon. She wanted Daryl but she didn't want to be a stuttering, red faced mess either. So a big ole fat 'X' on the showers, maybe at a later date…

Beth nibbled on her lip as she thought. The cell block was another entertaining idea but that seemed too much as well. Not only that but she wanted to corner him without others knowing and walking right into his cell block where everyone could see was…everyone knowing…

Why must this be so damn hard?

It was like Daryl always got the easy out when it came to her so why wasn't it the same for him? Well maybe it was her who made it so easy for him; she wasn't exactly the best seductress, if at all…

"If ya thank too hard yer head might explode." Beth jumped and then glared at the entrance to her cell as Daryl's hulking body leaned against the threshold; he was smirking down at her which caused a light blush to erupt on her cheeks. Well that was just great…

"I don't have that issue, nice tank by the way." Her eyes zeroed in on the light pink tank top he was sporting underneath his vest. He merely shrugged his shoulders acting like it was no consequence to him.

"Someone said I looked good in pink." Daryl replied back smoothly still smirking at her. Beth threw her legs out over the side to sit up on her bed.

"That someone must be a very smart, beautiful individual. Maybe you should kiss her?" She said back, airily grinning from ear to ear. Daryl frowned; looking like that was the most absurd thing he had ever heard before.

"I like Tyreese but I don't exactly wanna kiss him." Beth felt her jaw drop in disbelief at him. Daryl arched a brow in question. "What? Ya said I should kiss the beautiful, smart individual who complimented me, well Ty was the last one ta say I looked good in pink." When he wiggled his eyebrows Beth snorted in laughter, falling back on her bed and wiping tears off her cheeks.

"I said her, kiss her!" He walked in further, shrugging once more.

"Yer sister was the last 'her' that complimented me too." Beth reached over and flung her pillow at Daryl, he caught it with ease. "Anyway ya said ya thought I could pull it off, not that I would look good in it."

She rolled her eyes while sitting back up. "It was insinuated."

"Then ya should have specified." Now he was leaning back against her dresser, toeing away one of Judith's many toys that littered her floor. Beth felt completely at peace, at ease with Daryl in here. Their playful banter was only one of the many times they've talked over the past week.

Daryl hadn't kissed her since the library incident but there were fleeting touches between them during the passing days, including little visits by her cell before he was off on a run or getting ready to go to the guard tower. Usually though, these only happened when no one else was around, when it was just only them in the cell block. That part Beth tried not to remember when he would come by.

"Still waitin' for my kiss ya know." Beth quickly stated, looking up at him expectantly. Daryl shook his head lightly, pushing away his long bangs from his eyes.

"Still waitin' fer ya ta pay me back ya know." That statement brought another, brighter blush to her cheeks. She glanced down to the ground then back up to connect with his blue eyes; they stared down at her almost longingly, like he wanted to just walk over to her and hug her and kiss her.

So why didn't he?

"I've been figuring that one out, it's a lot harder than ya think." Beth spoke slowly, softly. Her hands fiddled in her lap as she thought about her plans of getting back at him.

"It's real simple, Beth. Jus' do it…" his words were spoken in a husky voice, sending chills and goosebumps up and down her arms and spine. Her eyes were directed to the ground at her fiddling fingers so she could see him slowly approaching her.

"Right here, right now." She whispered out, staring intently at his feet as they came to a stop right in front of hers. Her face felt immensely hot; like it was on fire and honestly with the way he spoke to her she should be on fire. Just the tone of voice alone was making her burn up, just imagine what she would feel if he touched her.

When he touched her…

"It's all yer show…"

Slowly her eyes trailed up from his legs, still wearing torn up jeans to his belt and up his pink tank top and vest, gliding her eyes over his broad chest to his tanned neck and then finally his scorching blue eyes. Scratch that, Beth was now burning alive more a keen to being dropped into a volcano over standing in the sun for too long. Now it was Daryl looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to make the move. She's done it before, been extremely nervous before too but now it was like those nerves changed their minds. It was natural feeling to be like this with him, no longer did she feel nervous about him rejecting her or pushing her aside.

Of course, they were by themselves so no pushing her away would be happening. And if they weren't, well he was just damned either way.

Beth pushed off the bed to stand, her eyes instantly coming close to his chest with her nose barely a millimeter from touching said chest. She lifted her head up to see Daryl looking down at her, waiting on her to make her move. Like he said it was her show, she would dictate what happened while she was in control. Just like with her loss of control that week earlier in the library Beth felt a thrill of being in control of the situation, in control of Daryl.

"I dunno what to do…" Beth admitted bashfully, ducking her head down to avoid his eyes. She had him where she wanted him but she didn't know what to do with him. Where was that last possible moment idea again?

"Do like ya always do…kiss me…"

She didn't need to be told twice.

Beth flung her head back up and grabbed Daryl's shoulders leaning him down towards her as she got to the tips of her toes to kiss him deeply. His lips scratched her back, tickling her softer ones so she pulled away giving them only a little space. "Your lips are dry." Beth stated then stuck her tongue out to lightly ghost over his lips, wetting them from the moisture in her tongue. Hearing Daryl groan made her clenched her thighs together for no reason at all.

Then his tongue joined hers, wetting his lips as well as touching hers and wetting hers. It was quickly becoming a sloppy tongue kiss. Beth scraped her hand over his shoulder then neck before crawling up the back of his neck into his hair to grip it tightly in her grasp. Another groan had her quivering from the sound, her insides clenching tightly. Her tongue was now in his mouth, exploring all around as his scruff brushed against her chin and cheeks. Beth had always thought facial hair would be painful to feel on her face, it had always been that way when Jimmy had kissed her when he first started getting hair on his face. She guessed it was like shaving her legs and armpits. The shorter the hair the coarser it is, the longer the softer it is.

Though his facial hair wasn't exactly soft either…

Daryl's hands came to rest on her hips, his thumbs lifting her shirt out of the way to lightly brush the skin there sending tingles all up and down her sides. Beth's other hand not preoccupied with Daryl's hair came up to cup his cheek softly as they kissed then she was pushing him backwards 'til his back hit the wall, gaining a grunt from him at impact. He didn't protest the movement though, just kissed her harder before his hands moved to her back to rake up under her shirt and on her smooth, pale skin there.

Beth shuddered at the sensation, pushing her breasts up into his chest and rubbing up against him like a cat getting it's back scratched would lift up its butt. Her lips broke away from his while his hands kept skimming up her back to encounter her bra. For a moment there she thought he was going to unhook her bra but then his hands went back down her back as her own hands anchored her to him. Her legs shook and she strangely throbbed between her legs causing her to press her thighs even tighter against one another.

"Beth! Ya in here?" Hearing Rick's voice echo around them startled her and this time it was she who pushed away from Daryl sending her to bump her head against the top bunk of her bed. Hissing at the pain Beth leaned down over her legs as she seated herself on the bed with her hands over her throbbing head. Feeling another set of hands caressing her skull told her Daryl was assessing her bump.

"Everything a'right in here?" she didn't spare a glance up to know Rick was right at her cell door. Daryl spoke for her. "Yah, jus' came ta check on her. Bumped her damn head on the bunk is all." Beth hissed again when his fingers touched the knot slowly forming on her skull.

"Should I git Hershel?" Rick asked, sounding deeply concerned.

"No, no I'm fine. No need to get my Daddy." Beth finally said looking up to catch Rick's worried eyes. She cracked a small smile then whined when Daryl put his palm against the knot and pressed down, hard.

"Sorry, gotta put pressure on it ta keep from swellin'." Daryl commented, his other hand coming around to cup her cheek and chin as he pressed down. Beth gripped his wrist by her chin tightly, letting him do what he had too. Glancing over she could see Rick still standing there, watching them like he was assessing them and the situation.

Does he know? From the looks of it, he was speculating their interactions between each other with careful eyes. He didn't look disapproving or even disgusted, just thoughtful.

"Ya wanted something Rick?" Beth quickly questioned, hoping to get him to stop staring at them so intensely. He snapped his eyes from gazing at Daryl back down to her.

"Carol needs some help in the kitchen, asked me ta come find ya."

"Okay, well once Daryl deems it okay I'll be right there." Rick nodded looking between the two of them again before turning away and walking off. Though he left there was now a strange tension in the air around them, it wasn't suffocating but it wasn't soothing either.

"How ya feelin'?" Daryl asked quietly, now lightly brushing his finger tips through her hair and over the knot that was now definitely smaller. Beth gulped then shrugged.

"Okay, feel like I'm gonna have a headache though." She lifted her head to up stopping his hand from combing through her hair.

"Shouldn't have pushed away." Beth gazed up at him questioningly. What does he mean she shouldn't have pushed away?

"I thought ya wanted to keep this secret?" she whispered, sounding just as confused as she probably looked. Daryl shrugged in response, looking over to his right and out of her cell.

"Ya wouldn't have gotten hurt if ya stayed put." He mumbled back.

"But then Rick would have seen us…" Beth was really trying to understand what he was getting at, she really was but this back and forth shit was starting to give her a headache making her now headache into a migraine. Either he didn't want others to know, or he did. One or the other, ya can't have both ways!

"I know…" Daryl sounded like he was going to a funeral or something, sounded so defeated; like expecting the death penalty. She didn't like hearing him sound like that, so hopeless.

"Ya don't want others to know right." Beth stated sternly, her eyes narrowing up at him.

"Yah…"

"Then just consider my bump as collateral damage to the greater cause of staying hidden. If this really means something to you, Daryl…then I'll keep us quiet…" Daryl looked torn to her, like he wanted to stay quiet to please him but also let it all out to please her. It was sweet, she knew but she couldn't push him if he wasn't ready. That just wasn't fair of her.

"It ain't what you want." Daryl said deeply, with downcast eyes. Beth shrugged a shoulder then stood up to wrap her arms around his chest.

"All relationships have to have compromise." His arms wrapped around her and she smiled.

She would compromise…for now…

Helping in the kitchen later that day Beth let the movement of hands and cooking occupy her mind and keep the thoughts of Daryl at bay. He had walked her to the cafeteria before heading off to find Rick and do…whatever it is Daryl does when he's not around her. Beth instantly started working with Carol and a few others in the kitchen, stirring things and cooking things up. She mostly was helping with preparation and such. Apparently Daryl had caught a wild turkey earlier that day from his hunting trip and everyone was excited about what to make.

It was easy for her to lose herself in cooking. It took a lot of Beth's concentration to not nick her fingers as she cut the raw turkey meat into pieces for the stew Carol had planned out. Karen was at one of the stoves frying up pieces of turkey while an older lady from Woodbury helped Carol with the stew and can veggies that were still edible.

Beth worked in relative silence while the other women in the kitchen chatted away joyously as they worked. After that moment in her cell Beth just wasn't up for chatting and giggling, she felt incredibly somber and wanted to get through dinner without mishap. Apparently the women noticed her lack of attention because suddenly she became their focal point of conversation.

"Very silent over there, Beth. Got something on your mind?" Carol smiled encouragingly, giving the blonde a wink when she caught her eye. Beth directed her gaze back to the meat.

"Nothing really," she replied back.

"Maybe a certain guy on your mind?" Karen piped up giving her a cheeky smile and knowing look. A blush came to Beth's cheeks as Daryl came to mind. "See, I knew it."

"That boy, Zach, is a very nice man." The older lady, Mrs. Nancy added.

"My sediments exactly! You should go for it Beth!" Karen smiled more widely at her. Beth could see Carol shaking her head, she knew better.

"Beth, just focus on yourself. Don't let anybody push you into something you're not ready for." Carol said sternly.

"Oh please! Life is too short to be picky and unsure. You gotta take the reins of life and steer it to where you wanna go!"

Though Karen had the wrong man in mind for Beth, she did make a good point. Anything could happen on any given day, wasting it being safe and cautious just didn't seem right.

"Thanks for the advice." Beth said gratefully, turning her attention back on the turkey meat.

A little idea hatched in her brain and it was too good to pass up. Daryl might not be so happy with it, but technically Beth never did rise up to the challenge even if they did have a rather hot make out session earlier. He made her squirm while others were just around the corner, made her hot and bothered to the point of insanity. She felt it was time she repaid him that favor, ten times over. And she knew exactly when to do it too!

It was later that night when everyone was heading into the cafeteria for dinner that her plan came into play. Beth helped hand out food to everyone alongside Karen and Carol, even making sure she handed Daryl his own bowl of dinner. His fingers lightly brushed hers as he took the bowl from her hand, the bowl was warm in her hand but the backs of her fingers were hot from Daryl. He nodded his thanks then proceeded over to a table where Rick and her father were sitting at.

Perfect.

Once everyone had food Beth was quick to make her own, her hands trembled just a little but for the most part she kept her composure together. As she walked over to the table though, her legs felt like both lead and jelly at the same time, it was the strangest feeling she had ever felt. She was almost struggling to get to the table with this unknown weight while her legs wanted to knock her knees together too. Still it didn't deter her from her plan, if anything it motivated her to continue on.

Beth made sure to seat herself right across from Daryl with Rick on his right and her father on her right and soon enough Carol joined on her left locking her into place. She smiled brightly at everyone at the table before jumping into her food while everyone else talked. She listened vaguely to what was being said but mostly kept her mind on her plan waiting for the opportune moment to employ said plan. Her stomach bubbled at the thoughts running through her head, it was almost too much for her to bear eating anymore.

"I think tomorrow we need ta clear out the south side of the fence, too many walkers gatherin' up there." Rick said tightly, he was staring down intently at his food. Worry lines littered his forehead.

"I can git the troops on it then. Been more of 'em lately." Daryl added just as strained. Beth took notice of how tired he appeared. His eyes were directed at a point on the table between them then slowly looked up to connect with hers. She smiled lightly but he only blinked before returning his eye sight back to the table.

Then slowly Beth reached her right foot forward 'til it brushed his underneath the table. He frowned deeply at the table, giving her a brief glance of confusion. Her other foot then joined to brush his just as she swallowed a spoonful of soup. Daryl looked perplexed and mighty confused by her actions; it only encouraged her to go on. It was better than him looking tired and scowling. After a moment more Daryl pushed back at her feet alluding to him telling her to stop.

The conversation around them kept going though with Hershel talking about going on a supply run for medicine and medical equipment as well. Beth quickly added that they needed to get more teething gel for Judith before lightly smirking over at Daryl. He arched an eyebrow, slowly bringing his spoon to his mouth while watching her in suspicion. She then wiggled her boot off her right foot including pulling off her sock along with it to let her foot be bare. Beth reached forward again to brush her toes along the tops of Daryl's boots then up at his ankle, tugging at his pant leg.

Rick asked Daryl a question about something, Beth wasn't too sure since she hadn't paid anyone any mind with all her concentration on Daryl. Her foot skimmed the side of his shin just as he went to answer, resulting in him choking on air for a second.

"Ya a'right Daryl?" Rick asked as he cleared his throat. Beth felt quite evil in doing this, despicable even but that wasn't going to stop her from continuing on though.

"Yah, yah fine." Daryl grumbled quickly answering Rick's previous question before quickly turning the evil eye on her. Beth bit her bottom lip gingerly as her toes lightly moved up his shin then back down again. It was amazing for her to see the color slowly appear on Daryl's face, his eyes wouldn't meet her again though staying directed at his bowl that was still pretty full. Usually by now he would have inhaled it.

Reaching down back to his ankle she slipped her foot underneath his pant leg to comb through the hair on his shin up to his knee. She felt tingly through her toes and foot up to her ankle and leg as she rubbed against his skin. There was a glazed look in his eyes from what she could make out, the same look he got when they were kissing and touching. Beth felt heat flare up in her cheeks; her continued ministrations were causing a similar affect to her as well. Her breathing became just a tad strained as she pulled her foot from under his pant leg to travel up and down the outside of his shin again.

"I think we should have a meetin' after dinner tonite." Rick suddenly announced gaining everyone's attention.

"Right after dinner though?" Carol inquired, pushing away her empty bowl as she gazed at Rick.

"There's a few things we need ta talk 'bout amongst the council anyway. Ya up fer it Daryl?" Beth had been looking at Rick as he spoke so turning back to Daryl she felt her heart jump into her chest as she took in his dark gaze directed on her.

"Yah." His voice came out gruffly and almost huskily sending chills down her spine, especially with the way he was staring her down like that. It was like he wanted to eat her instead of his stew. Beth gulped at the look before pushing her foot further up his leg than before; the look only seemed to egg her on, to push further than she had been.

It was when her toes brushed his thigh and further, pressing down on a bulge that had definitely not belonged there before hand that left her shocked to her core. Her foot dropped from touching Daryl just as he shot to a stand. He gave an excuse that made absolutely no sense before rushing off leaving everyone in his wake. Beth felt shell-shocked to her seat as she realized she had turned him on with her touching. That was definitely an erection he was sporting and though it made her nervous it also excited her to no end.

Had she really caused that sort of reaction from him?

The next thought that came to her afterwards was that he ran out. Daryl flat-out took off and it made her feel bad. Had she gone too far?

Beth wasn't sure if she had pushed Daryl too hard or if he just couldn't handle the pressure. She was leaning more towards the former though. Sighing she pushed away her bowl; she quickly slid her foot back into her boot as she moved to stand. Maybe she should go find him and talk it over?

"Going so soon, Beth?" Carol asked, gathering up her bowl along with Beth's and Daryl's.

"Yeah, I kind of wanna lay down for a bit." Beth replied back.

"Well in 'bout thirty minutes were gunna have a meetin' so don't be too long." Rick piped up, she nodded

"'K."

As Beth wandered through the hall back to her cell the thought that maybe she shouldn't have changed tactics like that and gone so drastically on Daryl came to mind. He looked mighty embarrassed when he took off, even stumbling as he went. Still she did rise to the challenge at least, and if she finds him before the meeting then she can tell him exactly why she did it. Daryl had to understand right.

Right?

**A/N: T**he long awaited chapter three. So did Beth go too far with Daryl? Well guess y'all have to find out next chapter, sadly. But it'll be a fun chapter, trust me! Thank y'all so much for the support and reviews and views and just being totally awesome! I have to say I really like writing this story, it's a nice change of pace verses 'Iris' and 'Stronger' where it's more based on character development (the former) and survival (the latter). It's just really nice to be able to write something that's more based on romance between these two; it's more light hearted as well.

Anywho thanks again! Sorry chapters are taking longer, can't spend my life sitting at my laptop hashing out chapters though I really wish I could. Check ya later…

**P.S- This chapter has not been beta read because I have yet to get the chapter back and I just can't wait any longer to post this. **

_**ALCzysz17**_


End file.
